Five Minutes
by truecolors264
Summary: Five minutes until Austin Moon makes it or breaks it. In other words, he either gets signed to a record deal by Jimmy Starr or finds out that his vocal nogules treatment caused his voice to alter. A sane person would spend those minutes preparing. I guess Austin Moon's crazy, cause he's spending them in a storage closet with his first priority. Auslly one-shot for BellaR5 :)


**(This idea just popped into my head. I love it, and I am going to write it. I am going to say right now that I am going to take a break from fanfiction. It should only be about a month, but I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and having to update a lot has been driving me crazy. So, if you are one of my constant readers, just know that I am taking a break. Enjoy!)**

**Note: This is set in the episode Successes and Set-backs (The one where Austin's vocal chords get infected). **

**Dedication: This is for BellaR5. She just totally made my day by posting my story Ally Dawson's Secret on tumblr. YOU ROCK!**

Five minutes.

That's all I had.

Five measly minutes before I sang live to Jimmy Starr. Five short minutes before I make or break my career. Five quick minutes before I find out if the treatment for nodules worked.

Five minutes before I risked it all.

I should be worried about not ever being able to sing again. I should be worried about losing my voice forever. I should be worried about embarrassing myself in front of the biggest music labels in the country.

And I am, trust me.

But, surprisingly, it's not what I'm worried the most about.

I know it sounds incredibly stupid, but not everyone knows how much I get afraid of people not liking me. No one knows the pressure I have to be liked. I can't help but fear the opinions of people.

I fear what people think, but not as much as what she thinks.

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I think of what she thinks of me. Sometimes I fear that I am just her music partner. She calls me her best friend, but what if she leaves me just because I can't produce her songs? What if that's all she thinks of me?

If I lose singing, then there's a possibility that I could also lose Ally Dawson.

I can't lose Ally Dawson.

I just can't.

I need to know what happens if I actually can't sing the same. I need to know if she likes me not as just a music partner, but as a friend.

Because I know I like Ally Dawson more than a music partner. I definitely like her more than a friend, but again, I can't afford to lose her.

I need to know what she thinks.

I have five minutes to find out.

So, as I watch as Dez and Trish race away to prepare for my performance, I grab her by the arm before she can run after them. She turns and looks at me with feared eyes. I try not to get lost in them, and try to stay focused. I only have five measly minutes.

I need to know.

I drag her along, ignoring her pleas to be released. I open the door to a storage closet in the back of Sonic Boom and pull her into it. It's not big at all; in fact, it's so small that Ally and I are practically pressed up against each other. I ignore the tingles quickly racing up my body and pull a string that ignites a light bulb, spreading light around the tiny space.

She looks up at me, and I swear I see tears in her eyes. "Austin, what are we doing in here?" she asks, trying to move to open the door, but failing due to my hand on the knob. "I need to help you get ready for your performance."

"No," I breathe, staring down into her chocolate orbs. She stops struggling and looks up at me. "Wha— What?" she stutters, shock written all over her expression. I sigh and rub my eyes with my balled up fists. "Ally," I said, pleading her with my tone. "I have less than five minutes before I have to perform the most important concert of my life. I need you right now."

Shock is evident in her expression, but she releases her grip on the handle. "Why?" she asks softly. "You need to get ready. Why are you spending your time with me when you have to get ready for something that makes or breaks your whole career?"

I knew the answer like I knew the lyrics to my favorite song.

"Because you're way more important than my career."

You could see all the shock and confusion written on her face. Her mouth hung open, her eyes widened, and you could hear her heavy breathing. I understood; I took my career very seriously. I spent every little moment fantasizing about what I could become. I made sure my career came first in anything.

Except if anything contains Ally Dawson.

My career came first before Dez. My career came first before Trish. My career came first before my family. My career came first before school. My career even came first before pancakes.

But it never even got close to becoming before Ally Dawson.

Never.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I need to know something," I stated. She didn't say anything, but I didn't expect her to. I took in another sharp breath and let out almost everything.

"Sometimes I worry that you only think of me as a music partner. You don't know how much I care about you, and I really need you to listen. If the worst happens in about three minutes, meaning that my voice isn't the same, will you leave me? Will you be done with me because I can't sing your songs anymore? Do you only think of me as a music partner, or do you care for me as a friend? I need to know if you will walk out that door when I stop singing."

She still doesn't reply, so I slowly open my eyes, fearing her expression. There's more shock, and she just stares, mouth moving up and down, breathing in sharply. "Austin," she breathes, cheeks turning a bit red. "I wouldn't leave you if you left me."

The weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.

She wouldn't leave me if I left her.

I'm never going to leave her.

That means we will never grow apart.

I smile and pull her into a hug. I know I waste one of my minutes just holding her, but it doesn't matter. All I care about in that moment is her.

We pull apart, and I stared down at her. She looked up at me and smiled softly, her cheeks still a bit rosy.

"You won't leave me if my nose grows bigger than my face?" I ask jokingly. She laughs and shakes her head. "Nope!" she replies, popping the p.

"You won't leave me if I actually become orange and sweaty?"

"No."

"You won't leave me if I become one of those arrogant, self-absorbed popstars?"

"Never."

"You won't leave me if I grow an addiction to romance movies?"

"You already have an addiction to romance movies."

"Hey!" I say, offence lining my face. She laughs, and tells me that she's kidding. I watch as she calms down and realize how much I want her to be with me. I realize how much I like her.

I know what I'm about to do, and I'm scared, but I need to do it. I like her so much more than she knows.

"Ally?" I say softly, seriousness taking over. Her smile drops and she looks up at me intently. I take a deep breath and say, "Would you leave me if I kissed you?"

I hear her choke on air, and I open my eyes to see her eyes so wide that they are practically popping out of her head. "What did you just say?" she asks disbelievingly.

I gulp and swallow down my fears. "Would you leave me if I kissed you?" I asked, softer and slower. She stands there, frozen, and I rub the back of my neck, fearing the worst. "I— I'm sorry," I sigh, rubbing my eyes. I can't keep the hurt out of my voice, so I don't even try. "I shouldn't have said that."

I am about to walk out of the closet, when a hand grabs the collar of my shirt. Ally pushes me down really close to her face, and I audibly gulp. She scans my face and says, "Definitely not."

Before I can analyze what she said, she crashes her lips against mine, allowing me to melt into her.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and she brings her hands up to wrap around my neck. I kiss back, and I do a happy dance on the inside.

At this point I know my five minutes are up. I know that Jimmy Starr might be leaving Sonic Boom right now, and that my last chance at a record deal could be walking out the door.

But honestly, I'd rather spend another five minutes in a storage closet, totally intoxicated with the thoughts of Ally Dawson.

Ally Dawson, who also doesn't care if Jimmy's walking out the door now either.

**(A/N: That's it! Sorry that I'm taking a break from writing, but I kind of need to, because I currently have a lead role in two plays and they both conflict each other. I need to focus on them right now, so I am taking a break with fanfiction until like April. I'll see you and have lots of updates when I come back. Bye for now!)**


End file.
